


Fireworks

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: "I’d like to hope that there will never come a time where I would have to give you this crappily written letter. Only, because I know I’d never hear the end of it."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: tiny sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	Fireworks

Byun Baekhyun had a shitty day.

No, a shitty week rather. He had fucked up a business proposal last Monday, spilled coffee on his shirt twice yesterday, and was now running immensely late for a blind date his friend had set him up with.

Well, a date his friend had blackmailed him with. It’s not as if Baekhyun had the time to run around meeting people, especially after that last promotion. Well, with that failure of a proposal, him climbing up the next notch of the corporate ladder was a far cry of a dream.

Baekhyun sighed, running his hands through his hair as he saw his disheveled face in the mirror. He needed a shower. If he was going to be late, the very least he could do was to try to look good.

Minutes later, he threw open his wardrobe in search of clothes. It was a mess. He hadn’t had the time to properly sort through it since he moved into the new apartment. And it had already been a year since.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled and jammed a hand inside the pile of clothes, putting on the first acceptable thing he could find before hurriedly making his way out.

It wasn’t until he reached the train station that he realized what he was wearing. A long coat, one that came in a set of two that he had once bought for a certain giant to match with. Only, this was said giant’s coat. His ex boyfriend. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tugged at his hair frustratedly. He couldn’t be thinking about his Chanyeol at a time like this. His Chanyeol? Chanyeol wasn’t even his to begin with. Not anymore.

Baekhyun’s phone vibrated in his pocket. As he reached in to pull it out, his hand brushed against paper.

A letter, he realized belatedly, after pulling it out, forgetting his phone completely. It had probably been stuffed in there since the last time he had seen Chanyeol--when he had rushed into that small apartment they shared and had taken every single piece of himself back. The taller had walked in on him then just as he was leaving.

Should he read it? It wouldn’t hurt to read it, right?

January 13, 2019. This was a year and then some before they had broken up.

_"Dearest Baekhyunnie,”_

Baekhyun looked around the train, his heart picking up.

_“I’d like to hope that there will never come a time where I would have to give you this crappily written letter. Only, because I know I’d never hear the end of it.”_

The corners of Baekhyun’s mouth teased the tiniest bits of a smile. Even in writing, Chanyeol could never bring himself to curse.

_“Days have turned into years and still I remember the first time we met. My friends once told me to never trust a relationship that started with sparks but I knew I could trust you the moment you started ours with fire.”_

Baekhyun could almost smell the firecracker that flew out of his hand that one summer festival night and the chaos that it brought.

_"Maybe to you, back then, I was a passing thing. Someone you would meet once in your lifetime then never again. But to me, you were more than that. Even when you had set fire to my favorite shirt, deep down in my bones, I already knew you were so much more than that._

_“And maybe... maybe we’ve had our differences, maybe we’ve had all those stupid fights. After all, we’re only human— speaking of human, do you remember that Halloween when we dressed up as vampires? We definitely weren’t human that night.”_

Baekhyun swallowed a laugh and took a deep breath. The night after their trick or treat session did almost seem inhuman, but that was beside the point.

_“But really, you’ve been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve made me fearless—made me someone I thought I could never be. Someone better.”_

Chanyeol was wrong. He had always been the better person between the two of them and Baekhyun was just the coward who ran.

_"Sometimes I feel as if I’ve never really lived before I met you; like what was I really doing before meeting you, Byun Baekhyun? I must’ve done something right in my previous life if it meant I got to meet you in this one, don’t you think?”_

Baekhyun stopped breathing then. Every damn word was fuel to his regret—something he had tried to keep at bay for the past year.

_“You once told me I was your happy ending._

_But you see, my entire beginning was you._

_It was only ever you.”_

"'Love, Yeol,'" Baekhyun whispered to himself, blinking back tears.

The train screeched to a stop, snapping him back to reality.

As Baekhyun walked off the platform, he pulled out his phone, and dialed the only number he knew by heart. The phone rang once, twice, thrice.

A click and the faintest “Hello?” was an arrow right through his heart.

Baek’s voice caught in his throat. “Yeol,” he choked out.

A sigh, and then his most favorite voice, the only voice that still brought him to his knees.

“Baek.”

“Yeol, I found your letter,” and before Baekhyun could stop himself, the words clawed their way out of his mouth, bringing with it a laugh. “What the fuck was up with that?”

A nervous chuckle. “Ah shit.”

Chanyeol finally cursed. Baekhyun huffed a laugh before sighing.

“Is it crazy to think maybe we could begin again?”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with the title for this one. She said that was how she described Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship--it was good while it lasted. I had another definition. Chanyeol was fire and Baekhyun was just a piece of work (haha). Let's all agree the meaning behind her title was much better.
> 
> I was way too nervous the first time I saw the tweet for this weekly flash fiction but I'm glad I took the challenge. This has already been way more fun than anything and I hope to do more.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot of less than a thousand words.


End file.
